


Hesitate

by agentcalliope



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Feels, Friendship, Jemma Simmons Feels, Kissing, Leo Fitz Feels, Love, spoilers for 3x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hesitates when she leans her head against his shoulder.</p><p>He hesitates because before everything he wouldn’t have hesitated to tilt his head against hers, reassuring her with his words and with his touch when things happened to go wrong.</p><p>He wouldn’t have his heart thudding in his chest, his palms sweating and a feeling deep within his gut when she sits so close-</p><p>And he wouldn’t be thinking about her in this way.</p><p> </p><p>So, Fitz hesitates.</p><p> </p><p>But then he gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitate

* * *

 

 

He hesitates when she leans her head against his shoulder.

 

He hesitates because before _everything_ he wouldn’t have hesitated to tilt his head against hers, reassuring her with his words and with his touch when things happened to go wrong.

 

He wouldn’t have his heart thudding in his chest, his palms sweating and a feeling deep within his gut when she sits so close-

And he wouldn’t be thinking about her in this way.

 

So, Fitz hesitates.

 

But then he gives in.

 

He tilts his head against hers.

He reassures her with his words and his touch.

 

And when he does, Jemma takes his hands and she molds them with hers.

He can’t help but glance down to look at her face.

 

His body aches with soreness and his face aches with cuts and bruises and his heart aches with how much _love_ he has for this woman.

 

She’s holding his hand and he forgets a time when she held his hand and asked him to start over and remembers a time when she held his hand and said that somethings were inevitable.

 

She angles her head towards him, and time seems to slow when he meets her eyes and suddenly-

Fitz doesn’t hesitate.

 

He’s leaning towards her and she’s leaning towards him and they meet somewhere in the middle and their lips touch and Fitz can’t help but feel a twinge of regret when he wonders if this is what their first kiss should’ve been like.

 

This is what he had imagined their first kiss would be like.

 

He wills the thought away and allows himself to close his eyes and move his lips against hers and when they break apart for a split second he doesn’t hesitate at all.

 

He kisses her again.

And she kisses him back.

 

But everything and every memory slither back into his mind and he breaks away.

“Sorry. Uh, sorry. I know everything's well and starting over and I didn't mean to push too fast.”

He should’ve waited more.

He should’ve remembered about her holding his hand and vowing to restart.

 

He should’ve hesitated.

 

“Too fast?” She laughs, and although he’s confused and her face is marred with scrapes and blood he doesn’t think he has ever seen someone so beautiful.

“Fitz. It’s been ten years. We can’t waste anymore time.”

 

He hesitates because he doesn’t know how to reply, his thoughts and heart racing and his mind cluttered.

“Really?” He somehow manages to muster out.

“Cos I thought that-”

 

“Really! And since we're cursed, or whatever nonsense-”

“Oh I said that one time!”

Their words begin to flow and weave throughout each other, different and separate but fitting together all the same.

 

“I'm tired of seeing our friends ripped apart from each other. That can't happen to us again, I won't let it.”

 

Her eyes shine with defiance and emotion, and his love burns deep within his chest he almost can’t breathe.

“Then we won't let it.”

Because there is no him without her, and although he still might believe that fate has already been determined, if she’s willing to fight it he’s damn sure going to be beside her.

He’s going to be beside her the whole damn time.

 

“Who needs space?” He structures it as a joke although it’s anything but.

“Cause I've got something _magnificent_ right here.”

 

It’s cheesy and effective because she laughs and smiles in a way he hasn’t seen in a long, long time and promises himself that he’s going to see that more often now.

 

She leans in for what he knows is another kiss and he doesn’t want to hesitate but he can’t stop himself.

He turns away to look at the cosmos on the wall.

“A picture. Of space.” He even points at it with their still entwined fingers.

She chuckles and takes a glance at it as he continues with his charade.

“One of my prized possessions, that is. And I don't know why it makes a significance-”

 

“Oh okay.”

Jemma interrupts him midsentence- not hesitating to reach out, grab him, and press her lips against his.

 

He doesn’t hesitate to kiss her back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone who was like WRITE ABOUT 3X17
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO STILL CRYING ABOUT IT GUYS


End file.
